Miles away
by samiksha
Summary: A story requested by my friend, about a misunderstanding between Ichigo and Rukia, and it's consequences.


**I wrote this story as requested by one of my friend. God! Why do they always request something so angsty?**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own BLEACH, nor do I own **_**MILES**_**_ AWAY…_**** (by ****Madonna****)**

**Madonna****= Mad-onna= Mad women. Get it? onna= woman, Mad-onna. Hehehheh. Yeahhhhh, whatever. Lameeeeeeeeee.  
**

"A girl confessed to me today. What do you think I should do Rukia?" It was Renji who spoke.

Then there was a pause followed by loud laughter from Ichigo and Rukia. Renji was dumbstruck.

"Why are you two laughing? Is it that funny?" Renji looked miffed "Ichigo shouldn't have the right to laugh at me, at least I got confessed to, unlike him who scares girls away." Ichigo glared at him.

Rukia added "You're right Renji, Ichigo will never get confessed to with that scowling face and bright orange hair." Now it was Renji and Rukia's turn to laugh.

After some name-calling, yelling and fighting, Rukia asked Ichigo "Hey what would you do if a girl confessed to you?" Ichigo didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her. "Let me make this simple, what would you do if a girl you like, confessed to you?" Rukia made it clear.

"Uhhhh… I guess if I like her I'll say 'I want some time to think about it'…" Ichigo said while thinking that maybe Rukia was going to confess to him.

"WHAT?" both Rukia and Renji yelled. "SO, you are gonna play hard to get?" Renji asked.

"Absolutely." Was the reply. Followed by a new bout of laughter from Rukia and Renji.

_I just woke up from a fuzzy dream_

_You never would believe those things that I have seen_

_I looked in the mirror and I saw your face_

_You looked right through me, you were miles away_

Rukia woke up from her bed in Kuchiki mansion, with sweat all over her body. She was having a nightmare, and as to why she was here, it was because of the events of that fateful day.

A few days ago

Rukia was having lunch with the girls, when Orihime told them that she was going to confess to Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san you are very close to Kurosaki-kun…do you think he will say yes?" Orihime asked. It was hard for Rukia to handle the sting in her heart, but she knew very well how to hide her feelings and pain behind a smile.

"Who would say no to a beautiful and sweet girl like you? Of course he'll say yes." Rukia replied with a smile.

Later that day, after school "Kurosaki-kun please wait…I want to talk to you." Orihime called from behind. Ichigo and Rukia stopped in their tracks.

"Ichigo I have something to take care of at Urahara's I'll go ahead. You talk to Orihime." Ichigo protested but Rukia went ahead anyway. She knew what was going to happen, so she gave them some space, but she wanted to hear Ichigo's reply. She turned around the corner where they couldn't see her, she could hear their voices.

"Ummmm….Kurosaki-kun I…..I…. ummmmm"

"Inoue is everything alright?"

"Hn…I just wanted to say….." after a lot of mumbling and fidgeting Orihime saw that Ichigo was getting impatient.

She took a deep breath "Kurosaki-kun I love you….would you like to go out with me?"

Rukia could feel her eyes tearing up.

After a long pause, Ichigo replied, "I want some time to think about it." It was neither a 'no' nor a 'yes' but suddenly Rukia remembered her conversation with Ichigo,

"_Let me make this simple, what would you do if a girl you like, confessed to you?"_

"_Uhhhh… I guess if I like her I'll say 'I want some time to think about it'…"_

and she knew that eventually the answer was going to be a 'YES'. She ran away from there as quickly as she could with tears flowing freely, her heart felt as if it was being ripped apart. She went to the park and tried to calm herself, because if she cried anymore her eyes will get puffy, and it will be hard to explain it to Ichigo.

It was dark outside when Rukia landed near the house; she saw a dim light in Ichigo's room. She braced herself and entered the room. Ichigo was at his study-table with his back at her.

"Where were you?"

"I told you, I was at Urahara's….."

"Don't lie to me, you never went there. I went there to look for you." He sounded a bit concerned.

Before Rukia could reply, he started again.

"Actually I want to talk to you about something." Rukia knew what that 'something' was (obviously, it was about Orihime if some of you didn't get it). Just as he was going to tell her, the cell-phone beeped…saved by the bell/beep.

"…..is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked. His back was at her all this time.

"No. Ichigo I have to go it's from Soul Society. It seems important."

"When are you coming back?" Ichigo turned to her but she couldn't see his face because of the dim light, neither could he.

"I don't know." She leapt out of the room before he could say anything. Rukia knew that the Gods hated her, at least they were merciful enough to give her a chance to escape from this emotional ordeal.

_All my dreams they fade away_

_I'll never be the same_

_If you could see me the way you see yourself_

_I can't pretend to be someone else_

Rukia was leaving after visiting Ukitake-taicho when she met Renji, Rangiku, Shuhei and Kira.

"Hey Rukia." Renji called.

"Hi Renji. Hello Rangiku-san, Hisagi-san, Kira-san." Rukia bowed.

"Oh no need to be so formal dear, how are you doing? When did you come back from Karakura? How are Orihime and the gang? Oh! and how is Kurosaki-kun"? Rangiku bombarded her with questions.

"I'm fine. Thank-you. Yesterday. Orihime and the others are doing well. And if you ask about Ichigo he might get a girlfriend soon."

"WHAT? You are going out with Ichigo? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Kuchiki-taicho about it?" Renji yelled.

"Shut-up moron I'm not dating Ichigo. It's Orihime." Then there was a unanimous- "HUH?"

"But weren't you and Ichigo an item?" Shuhei asked.

"No were are _just friends._ Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, didn't he come all the way here to save you, and stuff?" Kira explained.

"The same Ichigo went to Hueco-mundo to save Orihime, didn't he?" she replied.

Again there was a unanimous—

"OHHHHH! Right."

_You always love me more, miles away_

_I hear it in your voice, we're miles away_

_You're not afraid to tell me, miles away_

_I guess we're at our best when we're miles away_

Ichigo was worried about Rukia, it's been a week after she left for soul society and she wasn't back. He wanted to tell her about Orihime's confession. He wasn't sure why, but he missed her badly. Okay! he knew he missed her because he loved her; but didn't want to admit it to himself. Also, it was about time he answered Inoue's confession, he couldn't think a way of rejecting her without making her cry. He decided to tell Orihime about his feelings for Rukia and hopefully she would understand.

The next day at school, he saw Rukia all bright and happy. How could she be so unfazed, when he was here worrying about her and going insane?.

"Oi midget when did you get here?" Ichigo asked while glaring at her.

"Hi Ichigo. I just came back so I thought I should come to school." Rukia replied with a fake smile. Ichigo was taken aback, Rukia was fake-smiling st him (usually, she would kick him for the 'midget comment')? There was something really wrong here. He tried talking to her during breaks, but it seemed as if she was ignoring him.

No, that can't be true, why would she ignore me? Ichigo thought to himself. After school, he was waiting for Rukia outside the school gates when Orihime arrived.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun."

"Ah… Orihime I wanted to talk to you. Do you have some time?"

"Yeah. What is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"About your confession….. I kinda already like someone, so I can't date you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guessed as much. Somehow I knew you liked Kuchiki-san."

"Heh? what are you talking about? Why would I…. I'm not… it's….. Actually, yeah I like her."

"Kurosaki-kun could you go on a date with me just this once?"

Rukia was almost at the school gate when she heard someone talking "Okay let's go on a date." It was Ichigo, with Orihime by his side.

_So far away, so far away_

Rukia was waiting for Ichigo in his room. She packed all her stuff and was ready to leave. She knew it would be hard for her to keep the façade if she was always around him. In addition, it would be easy for her to move on if he wasn't near her. However, if she told him she was leaving, would he stop her? What would she do if he stopped her? What if he didn't stop her? Moreover, why didn't he tell her about him dating Orihime? She snapped out of her thoughts when Ichigo entered the room.

"Hey Rukia I want to talk to you." _It's going to be about him dating Orihime, no I cant take it. NO, NO, NO._

"Oi Rukia are you listening?"

"Huh? What?...actually Ichigo I have to leave for Soul Society. I'll be back tomorrow. See ya." With that, she jumped out the window without looking at him. Ichigo let her go, if he was going to confess to her, he needed her full attention and time. That night Rukia crashed at Urahara's.

_When no ones around and I have you here_

_I begin to see the picture, it becomes so clear_

_You always have the biggest heart_

_When we're six thousand miles apart_

That night at Urahara's, Rukia was thinking about Ichigo. He meant the world to her. She knew that they could be friends, partners, companions; but they could never be lovers. She was dead and he was alive, they lived in two different worlds (literally). It was certain that one day he was gonna fall in love with someone and that it would be time for Rukia to leave him, but somehow the time came too soon for her. She felt as if she belonged no-where, neither this world, nor that. Even though she loved him, he was now going out with Orihime, he made his choice, and it wasn't her.

Rukia had no choice, she had to leave for Soul Society and never come back. She decided to visit all her friends in the living world, except Ichigo, before she left for Soul Society.

_Too much of no sound_

_Uncomfortable silence can be so loud_

_Those three words are never enough_

_When it's long distance love_

It's been a week since Rukia left and she wasn't back. Ichigo was sitting on his bench thinking about Rukia, he even went to Urahara, but he knew nothing.

"Damn when is she coming back?" he blurted out loud. When he came to his senses, he saw that he was surrounded by Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro and they were staring at him.

"Who isn't coming back Kurosaki?" Uryu inquired.

"It's just that Rukia went back to Soul Society saying she'll back in one day, but she isn't back yet." Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. Orihime broke the silence "What are you talking about Kurosaki-kun? Don't you know Rukia left, and she isn't coming back?"

"And we thought you were handling it pretty well." Tatsuki added.

"Stop you guys, I'm in no mood for jokes." Ichigo said, getting a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry to say Kurosaki, but they are telling the truth. Kuchiki-san visited all of us, even Keigo and Mizuiro to say goodbye." Uryu confirmed.

Reality began to sink in, it was just like the first time she was taken to Soul Society, she left without a word, but at least she wrote a letter. This time there wasn't any letter, not even a goodbye. Why would she leave without telling? Why would she even leave him? Was she angry? Did she hate him? Thousands of questions were flooding his mind. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class. The others could only stare at him.

_You always love me more, miles away _

_I hear it in your voice, we're miles away_

_You're not afraid to tell me, miles away_

_I guess we're at our best when we're miles away_

"Urahara where are you?" Ichigo was at Urahara's. Tessai answered. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-dono, Urahara-dono isn't here at the moment. He'll be back after a month. Did you need something?" "Tessai-san can you open the Senkaimon? I want to go to Soul Society. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that without Urahara-dono. You'll have to wait till he returns." Ichigo left the shop. He was feeling as if he was the unluckiest man on earth, today just wasn't his day.

He was lying on his bed thinking of ways to get to Soul Society, his only option was to wait for Urahara. Then he got up from his bed, changed into shinigami form and jumped out of the window. He felt the presence of another shinigami. It wasn't Rukia, but that afro-shinigami (Zennosuke Kurumadani) could certainly take him to Rukia.

_So far away, so far away_

Rukia and Renji were sitting in the garden of Kuchiki-mansion sipping some tea.

"Hey Rukia, are sure about staying here and not going back to him? And how come he let you go so easily?"

"I didn't tell him that I wasn't coming back. I left without saying goodbye. I even told Urahara not to open the portal for him, so he can't barge in like last time. Not that he would come looking for me, but I made sure he can't, even if he tried."

"Gosh Rukia you are harsh. Don't worry, I'm here to support your decision, even though I think you are doing the wrong thing by pushing him away."

Renji then leaned and gave Rukia a friendly 'don't worry' hug. She returned the hug. Suddenly they felt a familiar reiatsu, they were so shocked that they didn't even think about breaking the hug.

Ichigo was in Soul Society, courtesy of the afro-shinigami whom he threatened with his life. Within fraction of seconds, he was standing in front of Rukia and Renji, and he wasn't too pleased about what he was looking at.

_I'm alright, don't be sorry, but it's true_

_When I'm gone you'll realize_

_That I'm the best thing that happened to you_

"WHAT THE HELL Renji? Are you making a move on Rukia? How could you hug her, you Bastard?"

Ichigo shoved Renji off of Rukia, and held her close to his chest with his left arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"And what do you think you are doing now?" Rukia interrupted and brought his attention to their position. Ichigo let go of her while blushing madly. Renji was staring with his mouth wide open. Before Ichigo could speak again, Byakuya was standing in front of them throwing a cold glare at Ichigo.

"What is your reason to barge in Soul Society and the Kuchiki-mansion this time Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

"I came here to take Rukia back with me." He stated plainly.

_You always love me more, miles away_

_I hear it in your voice, we're miles away_

_You're not afraid to tell me, miles away_

_I guess we're at our best when we're miles away_

"Nii-sama I want to talk to him in private. I assure you that I'll take care of this matter." Rukia looked at Byakuya with pleading eyes. He understood, and left them but not before telling his lieutenant to give them some privacy.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. She knew very well what to say, how to say, and how to persuade him to leave her alone. She had all the 'I don't belong to your world, this is my home' speech ready. She needed some closure. However, all her resolve crumbled with his next words, and she knew that there was no getting out of it now.

"I love you, Rukia."

**Now I know you r thinking 'WTH? This story has nothing to do with the song'. But I think it does, so it does. At least my friend, who requested it, thinks it has something to do with the song.**

**I'm not satisfied with the end, it feels to rushed. Actually, it is. The story was getting the length of '_Mahabharata'_, so I winded it in a short dialouge. The rest is up to the reader's imagination.**

**Sorry for the typos.  
**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
